Mariposa
by Medelie
Summary: -AU- Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster learn how to grow up through lessons of life,loss and love. [Grayza; NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hi guys! I've been on this website for quite a while and I just thought it's finally time for me to give it a shot at writing. Now before you all start reading you should all know somethings. You should know that, I'm not the brightest kid in town, have absolute ZERO creativity and at last but not least my English sucks as hell. **

**So I've done something very despicable. I've brilliantly copied some dialogues/scenes from stuffs I read or seen before, which you might have as well. So pardon me in case you find any similarities. (I'm sure you will)**

**I know a lot of you are wondering about the story title. You see, it's a Spanish word, meaning 'Butterfly'. Got the concept from Fairy Tail 3****rd**** ending credit which also happens to be Erza's theme song.**

**Well without any further ado, let's get this thing started!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fairy Tail. plus, I don't own the sources from where I took references either**.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eight years old Gray Fullbuster walked down the empty hallway. It's been another hectic day for him, at least hectic from his view only. He absolutely hated this place. Or the people in it to be specific. On the top of his 'I hate you' list was none other than the matron, Granny Hilda. Despite the old lady's lil' height and 'not-so-lil' age, she was one hell of a Matron all right! She was strict, serious about her job and absolutely did not hesitate to beat him to a bloody pulp whenever he intended to initiate his THE one and only habit he could never possibly give up. For that habit, he had become the wide known, renowned 'perv' among the other children here and not to mention the wards also, just after two days he moved here from his old home town. Well, that's a record!

A couple of months ago, when his parents had been deceased in a car crash he was taken in by a neighbor, Mrs. Celia. The neighbor did it completely out of courtesy, which was not unknown to Gray. But he decided not to let it bother him as long as he had a place to stay. Unlike him, Mrs. Celia certainly didn't just shrug off the fact that an unknown rascal was living with her family. But who's she to blame? Who'd wanna take care of a stranger eight years old kid when ya already got a sack of problems of your own? Not that the neighbor even tried to hide that fact, at all. The lady made it pretty clear that Gray was not welcomed there without even saying a single word about it. So Gray did the only thing that a kid would do in a situation like this, he ran away.

Just when he was starting to regret the Idea of running away in the first place, he found himself wondering around in the streets of the city of Magnolia. He was walking aimlessly, trying to figure out the surroundings and thinking that there's a strong possibility that he's lost. Just as he took a sudden turn backwards, bumped into something hard and landed on the dusty ground.

"Ouch…" he rubbed his head while trying to savor the impact from the fall. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" he heard a high pitched female voice. Tilting his upwards he found out that chirpy voice belonged to none other than that 'something hard' he crashed on. It was a female around her teens, had medium-length brown hair tied up in a pony tail and dark eyes. The brunette was dressed in a light blue sundress and a pair of slippers .The girl was holding grocery bag in her right arm. She looked quite average, no one who'd stand out in a crowd. No wonder why Gray didn't notice her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," The teen kept apologizing like a broken record while bowing her head up and down violently. "I really didn't see you there"."Yeah…likewise" the rascal muttered. Hearing Gray's voice the girl looked up and finally noticed the person she crashed into for the first time. Upon noticing the latter her eyes immediately softened.

"You poor baby" the brunette said in a sorry voice and offered her free hand. Gray's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He definitely didn't appreciate some random chick popping outta nowhere and addressing him as 'Baby' which he was most definitely not! The latter got up from the ground completely ignoring the brunette's helping hand. "Whatever" he murmured while dusting himself. Then he took off just like that leaving the brunette behind.

After an hour or so, Gray was still wondering around the streets of Magnolia trying to plan his next step. Not being able to figure out any, he let out a long frustrated sigh. He really was lost. The young boy sighed again and took a turn to his left, then right, then left, then another couple of lefts & rights and finally found himself back to back to where he had begun. Talk about getting lost badly!

Just when he was about to start another one of his long and confusing round-ups, he felt a pair of dark eyes gazing at him intensely from a nearby shop. He stayed still and from the corner of his eyes he confirmed that the gazer was none other than the brunette he had bumped into an hour earlier. "Why the hell is she following me?" the rascal thought silently. Thinking that she might have some sick motive, just when he was about to turn on his heels to leave, he felt a strong hand grasping his wrist. 'Uh-oh…too late'.

"Hey! Wait a sec." Gray looked up to see a very concerned face of the brunette. "I've been watching you for a while and…" "You're stalking me!?" shouted out the boy cutting her off in mid-sentence. "No! Of course not! …Well maybe." she admitted. Gray raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, as I was saying, I've watching you for a while and just wondering…" She trailed off."I was wondering If you're lost or something. I mean if you are I can help". Hearing this Gray prepared himself to tell the brunette to go away and mind her own business with some other words along the line. But halted when he remembered that he indeed was lost and this chick might be his only chance. The sighed audibly and begun "Yeah, I guess I am…a little lost". "And let go of my wrist lady!" he yelled out."Mmhmm, thought so. So…you want me call your parents?" said the teen never letting go of Gray's wrist. The brunette's question made him stop struggling and he said in a calm voice "I don't think they'll hear you…" Gray tailed of looking away. Hearing Gray's reply the brunette picked up the hidden meaning behind the statement in a split second. Because she' s already heard this same sentence like… a thousand times by now, thanks to her job.

So instead of letting Gray go like he said the teen jerked him towards her and pulled him into a bear hug. "Oh, you poor unfortunate soul! I'm SO sorry!". Then just as fast as he was pulled into the hug, she suddenly broke the hug THAT fast before the rascal even had the time to protest. The brunette held him by both of his shoulders and looked at him seeming almost…happy? Okay, that was an expression Gray most definitely wasn't expecting. One minute she's about to cry and on the next her eyes are practically sparkling? A Sinister feeling that this chick was up to no good came rushing into his mind."O-Okay, nice seeing you again lady. I'll be going now". Gray started trying to free himself from the brunette deadly grasp. But she made it pretty clear that she had no such intention of letting go of him by tightening her grip." No way!" she suddenly yelled out startling him. "You're coming with me, young man!".

And before Gray even knew it, he found himself being hauled across the crowed of Magnolia under the fragile looking brunette's not-so-fragile grasp.

* * *

**That brunette chick's just a minor OC and yep that's the same Granny Hilda from OVA 1.**** I'm not gonna say stuffs like 'No flamez please' or even 'Please be nice!' like most new authors do. Cause that'll be asking for** **it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: ****Hey! I actually wanted to update a long time ago. But stupid exams just wouldn't end! I'm still not quite done with 'em yet. Who cares?! No way I'm gonna wait that long. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray sat silently in the chair across the desk, while the old lady kept scratching her pen on the paper in front of her. Despite being an old hag, her grey hair was braided in a neat bun and her facial expression radiated seriousness. Though he couldn't say the same about her clothes. She wore simple shapeless clothes every other hag around her age would wear. As for Gray's 'Capturer' the chirpy brunette who's responsible for the situation, casually stood behind the serious hag and occasionally smiled at him whenever their eyes met. Of course Gray would never smile back. Instead he returned her smile by throwing a grim scowl at the teen.

The awkward silence in the room was broken by none other than the energetic teen's high pitched voice. "Say, Hilda-san?" the brunette said. Upon hearing her voice the hag never stopped writing and simply gave her an 'Hmm' to indicate that she was listening. The brunette started while fiddling with her index fingers "This kid's the 5th one I've found this month. So…I was wondering what you said about my pay raise…" she trailed off.

While the brunette played with her fingers, Gray's mind also started to play games with him. A game of figuring out what were the women before him talking about. _Pay raise? Means the chick works here and the hag's the boss. What's their job anyway? _He kept thinking. Suddenly upon realizing something, his mind started to panic. _This kid's my 5__th__ one this month_. He recalled the teen's words to her boss. _5__th__ one? Does that mean this is not the first time she's done something like this? No ways…are these people…kidnappers?_

The hag cleared her throat loudly in attempt to catch Gray's attention. Seeing that the rascal's gaze was on herself, she faced the brunette and spoke in a strict voice. "Do you think this the proper time to be discussing this, Elisca? Don't you think we ought to take care of this newbie first?" Hearing her boss's reply the sparkles from the teen's eyes disappeared and she simply murmured "Yes, Hilda-san".

This time, finally turning back at Gray her front immediately scrunched up in a frown. Seeing the hag's frowned face Gray sweat dropped in intimidation_. S-Scary_… He thought. _And ugly to the roots!_ He further added. "Are you sure about this, Elisca?" The hag addressed to the teen never tearing her eyes off from Gray. "Of course, Hilda-san!" The teen replied while hopping her way to Gray's side. "Look at the poor lil' thing. He's exhausted". She said in a cooing voice while attempting to pat the rascal's head. Feeling utterly annoyed at the act Gray ducked and slapped her hand away. A little taken aback the brunette spoke again "Okay…not that exhausted. But I'm sure of it! He was wondering around on his own!" After the brunette finished the hag sighed and muttered a 'whatever' under her breath and held her pen over the paper she was previously working on. "Name?" she questioned. When Gray Realized she was talking to him he spat angrily "Why do you have to do anything with my name, hag?"

The lady suddenly stomped her fist on the desk startling both him and the teen. "I asked a question, boy. Answer it before questioning about it." she said in a not so calm voice. When Gray looked at the hag's eyes he immediately regretted it cause he swore he saw flames emitting from them. _Okay! SUPER scary!_

Thinking that it's better to answer quickly he started in a cracky voice _"G-G-Gray_". Seeing that the rascal's finally tamed she calmed down a bit but still wore a unsatisfied look her face. "Alright , G-G-Gray, got a surname?" _"_Fullbuster" This time he managed to utter the words without stuttering. "Affiliation?" She further questioned. _"_Gongia" he stated. "Gongia?" the brunette finally spoke_." _That's way in the north_! _How did you end up here?" amusement radiating from her voice. _"_Irrelevant" The old woman cut the teen off."_Okay_". The hag dropped her pen and had her full attention on the young boy before her. "Let's go over the rules_, _shall we_? _But seeing what an arrogant rascal you are_, _I think I'mgonna have to repeat them later on." she stated while eyeing Gray suspiciously. She leaned forward on her desk and put her index finger in front of her pointing it towards the rascal."_Listen up, you manner less street_ _rat._" Upon hearing her addressing style a comical vein popped out on his forehead. _Oh she's SO going into my 'I hate you' list!_ "Hilda-san! That's no way to talk to this poor lil' baby!" _Followed by YOU, brunette!_

"You wanna do the job?" she said to the teen. When she heard no answer she turned back to the lad and resumed from where she had left off."Listen up, if ever try escaping, flirting with Elisca, causing any damages to the properties and EVER as much as even think about Calling me an hag again," she kept saying with her tone getting louder by the seconds and Gray sinking into his seat at the same time. "then I will personally-" she stopped for a second to run her index finger under her throat while making a very disturbing sound "-you". She finished with a drop dead serious expression on her face. "Instant transmission to hell. Got that?" Gray gulped audibly and nodded in a quick pace to indicate that he really did get that, clearly. He heard the brunette facepalming herself in the background.

"Well, then." her face went back to her former expression while she turned back to the brunette."I guess you'll have to take it from here. Take him to 103." she said while fishing a key chain from her desk drawer and handing it over to the teen. The brunette sighed while giving the older woman a look of despair. "Follow me, Gray". He called the rascal. _Follow you? To where exactly? _That's what he wanted to say but feeling he old lady's deadly gaze on him he decided otherwise. Without any further ado the brunette left the room with the lad following suit.

Gray's 'Capturer' a.k.a Elisca, hummed happy while walking down the desolated corridor while heading towards room 103 with Gray behind her. _Really? Room 103? Or is it some kinda cell to lock me up in? _After witnessingthe old hag's intimidating behavior he was starting to think that this odd duo really were kidnappers. Or worse, maybe they were planning on abducting him. Oh wait, they already did that. _Okay, so what do they plan on doing with me now? Call Mrs. Celia for ransom? Yeah, Good luck with that! Maybe…they're just gonna transport me to other side of the border illegally and sell me to some foreign merchant who's gonna turn me into his slave! Or maybe they'll just dissect me to take out my vital organs to sell 'em for money! _The brunette's impulsive strength, the old hag's intimidatingbehavior plus that conversation about him being the 5th one this month and pay raise and all, they all started tomake sense_. They _really were kidnappers_! _And he's not the only kid here! there's more_! OMYGOSH ! I'm SO gonna die if I stay here! Better make a run for it while I can._

Just as Gray was about to run the brunette opened a door and shoved the rascal inside. "Here you go, Gray. Welcome to you new room!" Gray observed the scene in front of him with utter surprise. There were two beds side by side, a desk in front of the closed window and a small closet on the corner. Nope! looked nothing like a prison cell to him. "It's not much but, this is it. So, do you like it?" the brunette said in anticipation. Okay, Gray was seriously confused right now. So before his brain exploded with the huge amount of confusion he was facing he started "Umm…listen Miss-" "Oh! No need for formalities." the brunette shook her hand in front of the young boy. "Just call me Elisca,or Eli if you like."

"Okay, _Eli_," he started again "What exactly do you plan on doing with me?" he questioned. "Well, firstly I plan on getting the water running in the bathroom for your bath. Cause you sure need one. Don't take it rudely but you kinda smell…" she trailed off. Ignoring the brunette last retort he further inquired "After that?" "After you take a bath, dinner will be served. I'm cooking tonight!" she said seeming overly excited. When Gray opened his mouth for another question Eli answered his unstated question. "Then I tuck you inside your bed, bid you goodnight and lights off." She said all these in a second. "Say gray, what's with all these questions?" It was her turn to do the questionings now. "I-I don't get it." Gray said now more confused than ever. " Aren't you guys gonna tie me up and send to the other side of the border?!" he said with a shaky voice. Elisca stared at him dumbfounded for a while before bursting out into a hysterical laughter. "Wh-why would we wanna do that? Who did you think we are?" She said while trying to control her laughter. "Kidnappers?" Upon saying the last word she lost control over herself and started laughing again. When she saw Gray slowly nodding her laughter immediately died down and she stared at him seeming even more dumbfounded that before. "Why would you think that?!" _Oh I don't know, maybe cause you and your boss are SO normal. _He bitterly thought."It's Hilda-san isn't it?" she said while rubbing her temples. _Don't forget_ _yourself_.

_A_ normal person would sigh in extremerelief at this current situation but for Gray, all wasn't well yet. So he questioned again "So… what is this place?". Though the answer was quite obvious, he just needed to be sure. The brunette smiled at him and made her way to the closed window in order to open it.

"You are currently at-" she said while letting the window open to the full extant and uttering the words Gray absolutely didn't wanna hear. "Magnolia Home for Orphans."

* * *

**Meh, Boring chapter, I know. I kinda dozed off myself while writing it =.=**

**Review reply:**

**bella-romeo: **H**e **he he…sorry about the confusion. Hmm…she does kinda sound like Cana, huh. Okay, now I really am never gonna read Oliver twist. Here'san update!

**Girl With Life Full Of Animes: **Only If youand my English teach were on the same page ^^ Glad you're interested. Here's the update!

**TheShipWeirdo: **Isn't this a little early to be saying that, buddy? I mean that was just chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

"An orphanage?"

The brunette shook her head in agreement making her pony tail bounce in the process.

"I can't believe you realized it just now. Didn't you see the sign written in bold letters at the entrance? It's kinda hard to miss."

_Maybe if you hadn't hauled me all the way over here at the speed of 200km/sec than I wouldn't have missed!_

Here he was standing in room 103 of Magnolia Home for orphans, having a conversation with _Eli_ whom he previously thought was a kidnapper in disguise but turned out to be just as innocent as she looks. She was nothing but a mere assistant working for the orphanages matron, old lady Hilda.

In the situation Gray was in at the moment she should be relieved. Heck, he should be bouncing up and down. Why wasn't he so? Because aside from fearing that these people might be kidnappers, he also feared that they were part of an orphanage or some sort of social service agency. What's so bad about an orphanage? Nothing to be specific. But in the mind of the young Fullbuster, an orphanage was in fact a drop dead scary place. Thanks to a movie he's seen in his younger days back at his home town.

He couldn't recall the movies name, but he could still clearly recall what it was about. It was about a boy much like him, who lost his parents and ended up in an orphanage much like this one. For some weird reason, probably to add some extra drama, all the negative sides and ALL the bad things that could possibly happen to a kid in an orphanage were demoed in that movie. He was forced to do all the chores around and was heavily mistreated. Plus the ending wasn't very heartwarming either. The orphanage had to shut down due to shortage of money, the boy in the movie ended up never being adopted and rotted there till the last day of his life.

As Gray was fairly young back then, the movie had left a negative effect on his mind about orphanages. Plus the 'warm' welcome he received from the matron wasn't really helping either. All these led him into thinking that being at an orphanage was even worse than being kidnapped. Mind you, fearing that Mrs. Celia might drop him at an orphanage was also one of the major reasons which led him into leaving his home town in the first place. Now he really started to panic.

"Um…Gray?" His chain of thoughts was broken by the teen's voice. "You feeling okay?" she started to reach out for the rascal. "You look kinda pale. Come on let's get you-" "No!" Gray suddenly yelled out while getting away from the teen's reach, startling her. "I-I can't stay here! I gotta get out!" Gray started stuttering as perspiration tickled down his forehead.

"Eh…why? This is your new home." Eli asked feeling confused about what got him so worked up all on a sudden.

"You call this HOME, lady?! _I_ call this the place where I'll rot to death! Do you even know what an orphanage means!? An orphanage is like a-a kennel! Only there are kids in it. This is the place where couples come shopping for kids! And only the cute and groomed ones get adopted! a-and if they don't like the kids, they just send them back here and they stay here for the rest of their lives!" he shouted with his voice rising sequentially.

"I d-don't wanna live like that! I don't wanna rot is this goddamned place! LEAVE ME ALONE!

With that said he pushed the astonished teen out of the door and sprinted out from the room. Despite not knowing which way was exactly 'out' he kept running like his life depended on it. Unfortunate for him, the petite looking teen only didn't outmatch him in strength, but also in speed. He started throwing his limbs at different directions and cursing out loud at the moment he felt Eli's deadly grip around his torso from behind.

"Let go of me, you-you damn Godzilla in disguise! I swear I'll chew your arm off if I have to! Let me go! I'M GONNA DIE IF I STAY HERE! At this Eli merely rolled her eyes and showed no sign of letting him go anytime soon.

In the middle of all the chaos old lady Hilda suddenly walked into the scene. "What's all this ruckus about!? You two woke me up from my beauty sleep!" When she noticed the struggling lad in his assistant's grip who was currently busy screaming out "I GONNA DIE' constantly she eased down and sighed loudly while rubbing her temples.

"After all these years of dealing with kids, have you learned nothing, Elisca?"

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Well what do you suggest I do, Hilda-san!? Hit him!?"

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Hell yeah! Knock him out cold! Hey…Where'd his shirt go!?

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Hilda-san! You gotta stop your violent behavior towards the kids! Did you know Gray thought you were a kidnapper?"

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Good suggestion. Maybe that's what I should've been. That job requires less patience and makes real cash!"

"I'M SOOO GONNA DIEEEE!

* * *

Okay, so he was wrong. He didn't die. BUT that does NOT mean that he could anytime!

So currently at his official 3rd day at Magnolia orphanage, he was still looking for a way to escape. If fact this morning, he initiated his escape plan 0023. Which resulted in utter failure.

The original plan was pretty simple. Just go to the first floor's bathroom which was on the Far East corner of the building and not very often used, lock the door tightly, jump out of the bathroom window and VOILA! Sweet freedom!

But just when everything was going just as planned and he got the upper portion of his body outta the window….he got stuck. After much struggling when he realized he couldn't get out, he gave up and started retreating back in. But…then he realized he couldn't do that either. He was completely stuck! So instead of calling for help (cause he was too stubborn) he let himself hang on the bathroom window with his chin rested on his palm and waited for someone to discover the rascal thus rescue him from this miserable state.

Of course, none other than the chirpy assistant became his rescuer. But not before a good fit of laughter and capturing a photo of him by her cell phone. She also made him promise that he wouldn't try to escape anymore cause otherwise she threatened to show the pic to her Oh-so-scary boss.

_GREAT…Capturer, rescuer, blackmailer….I wonder what else you can do._

The young Fullbuster walked aimlessly on the empty hallways of the orphanage while recalling what happened this morning and regretting the promise he made to Eli. _Damn, I really can't stay here. I gotta get out no matter what._

"Hey, shirtless. Had a nice day?" Greeted one of the snotty looking kid as Gray was passing him. A vein throbbed in his forehead and he balled his fists, ready to hit him. "Watch it, perv. I'm Granny Hilda's favorite, ya know." he warned. Hearing his statement Gray snorted, retreated his arm to his side and walked away while glaring daggers at him.

"Chicken" he heard the kid chuckling under his breath. _That's it!_ Gray launched his still balled fist at the kid but halted immediately when he heard the bubbly voice of Elisca from down stairs.

"Oh Kids! Dinner's ready! Come and get it!

At the mention of the word 'dinner' both of the boys' eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Hey…wasn't Eli supposed to cook tonight?" the snotty kid asked Gray in cracky voice. "Y-Yeah." Gray replied while gulping. Realizing what that meant the kid gasped in fear and sprinted out through the hallway. Gray did the same on the opposite direction. Both his and the snotty kid's actions revolved around the same reason. That reason being…Elisca's horrible HORRIBLE cooking!

Just thinking about it gave him the chills. If there was anything he agreed on with the rest of the kids in the orphanage, it was that Eli's cooking was terrible.

Thinking about Eli brought memories back to the time when they'd first met. He still remembered the pain he felt from crashing on the teen. _Man…she's so rigid. How can someone with such petite appearance be so…OUCH!_

_Speak of the devil._ Gray landed on his behind on the cold hard wooden floor after hitting something not-so-rigid. He heard a thud coming from in front meaning whoever he crashed on also landed on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" That's all he got to say before his words got stuck in his throat.

His eyes widened in amusement as he saw the most mysterious bark brown orb he's ever seen in his life. That eye glinting like a precious gem and stared right back at him with the same amusement he held. As in it was a mirror. Reflecting his own emotions right back at him. He had no idea how much time has passed by just staring at that mysterious, intimidating yet the most beautiful eye he'd never believed existed if he hadn't seen it for himself.

"KIDS! DINNER!"

The trance was broken by the noisy teen's high pitched voice. They were both back to reality and Gray shook his head in order to clear it up and to get a hang of what just happened.

_What the hell was…. that? _He asked his inner self_._

He looked ahead as he heard a shifting sound. It was only then he noticed the person with the brown eye. It was a…girl. Yeah, definitely a girl. She had shoulder length red messily cut hair and looked around his own age.

She dusted herself while getting up from the floor and once she was up, she cleared her throat loudly and coughed a little looking a bit lightest shade of pink adorned her cheeks. Regaining back her composure she began walking to her previous direction. While passing the still confused Gray still on the floor she muttered "Don't walk with your eyes stuffed in your pocket."

Hearing her comment Gray turned sideways to look at her with a scowl on his face replaced by the previous confused look. Only then he noticed that only her left eye was visible while her right eye was hidden under a white patch.

"Well, look who's talking". Gray countered while getting himself up from the floor. But he immediately sank back to his previous position with both of his hands over his head when he felt a hard fist colliding on top of his head followed by immense PAIN!

"OUUUCCCCHHH! Did you just-did ya just hit me?!

He said in a surprised yet angry tone as he stared at the retreating figure of the redhead. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." She stated with a calm voice never looking back. She suddenly halted and turned her head around to look at the rascal. "And put some shirts on, perv."

With that said the redhead disappeared around the corner and While leaving a fuming Gray behind.

_You just officially made yourself the newest entry in my hate list, brat!_

* * *

**About time Erza finally made her debut!**

**Review replys:**

**bella-romeo: **thanks for the complement! yep her appearance is a lot like Cana. ha ha!

**Girl With Life Full Of Animes: **thank you! Yeah he sure thinks big. here's the update!


	4. Chapter 4

"OUCH!"

"Seriously...when are you ever gonna learn?"

"I said stop it—OUCHIEE! Seriously Eli, STOP THIS! Is this supposed to make me feel better!?

"Uh…yeah?"

"Well then, IT ISN'T! IT HURS EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE!"

THIS was a conversation between Magnolia orphanage's number one troublemaker, Gray fullbuster and the ever sweet, bubbly ward, Elisca while the brunette was attempting to treat the rascal's newly acquired wounds.

"Seriously, Gray…" the brunette trailed off while putting some ointment on Gray's HUGE bump. "You gotta stop this! You can't just let your ass kicked like that now and then! This is the third time this week!" she stated as she got up from her previous position and went to the cupboard to get some band aids. "If the two of you keep pulling off stunts like this for the rest of your time here, than YOU _Mister_, are gonna get seriously hurtand _I—" _ she pointed towards the empty container on her hand "—am gonna run outta medicines! I mean, come on! You think you're the only kid around here who gets hurt!?

Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! You thought you're the only kid here that she's ever beaten up?" Eli answered before Gray could ask.

"Well, for your information you're not the first one. I don't know why but all the newbie here always end up winding up in some random spar with her. She's always so lonely, so distant. I wonder why?"

_Oh…I dunno. Maybe it got something to do with her bitchy attitude?!_

"I mean, she's such a nice lil' girl."

_Bubblehead says what?_

"She has always appreciated my cooking...unlike some other ungrateful rascals I happen to know." She said while glaring at Gray from the corner of her eyes.

_Ewww…YUCK!_

Gray shuddered at the thought that a sane person could possibly admire Eli's cooking.

Over the past few weeks he's known the redhead, one thing he knew for sure. And that is- He Hated Her! They're first encounter had been…awkward. First, he bumps into her, on the sec they're eyes met he's dazed followed by complete confusion and then instead of apologizing she hits him and scrams just like that.

And that was just enough to piss him off.

After meeting the crude redhead, Gray totally forgot about his previous escape plans. Instead of making schemes for escape, the number one priority of his to-do-list had become taking revenge for what she had done to him. At first he attempted to attack her straight forward. Obviously thinking something like—'Heh, there's no way that puny little brat's gonna be able to fight back!'

But apparently, the same puny lil' brat beat him up to a bloody pulp.

Failing in his first attempt of revenge, he forced himself to use his brain for once in his life and planned out the perfect ambush attack. Yet, again—Failed. Plus, he ended up falling inside he's own pitfall. But that sure didn't get him depressed. Instead he got even desperate about his revenge plan. So, even after conking out again and again he didn't give up and now at his third week at the orphanage, he was still at it.

"I'll admit she could be a bit cocky from time to time—"the brunette's voice bought him back to reality.

_A bit?_

"-but she's always been like that. Usually after getting beaten up by her once or twice, the rascals like you usually back off. I think you should do the same. I'm telling you, she'll beat the you-know-what outta you if you get her too pissed. Oh wait, Oops! she already did." She said seeming almost happy.

Upon seeing the teen's excitement about how the redhead beats him up, Gray felt his anger rise to the level of insanity.

"No way in hell I'll give up! I'm not losing to that freak!"

"Stop calling her a freak. She got a name ya know." when she saw the rascal fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably it hit her and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh gosh! I can't believe you don't even know her name! and yet, you're already obsessed with her?! she asked Gray while chuckling over her latest discovery.

"For all I care what the heck her name is! I just wanna settle the score!"

"Oh sorry. Right, you're not obsessed with her. You're head over heels for her!" she joked while grinning slyly.

_GROSS! _"SHUDDUP! Gray shouted out while blushing lightly and looking completely flustered.

"Alright! I was kidding!" the teen rose up her arms in surrender. "Seriously, though…" she started again when Gray calmed down a bit. "You shouldn't spar like that, Gray. We're all family here."

This time unable to hold his composure Gray Busted out while slamming his fisted hand on the table in front of him "TRERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M EVER GONNA ACCEPT THAT BRAT AS MY FAMILY!" with that said Gray ran out of the room with one thought in mind.

_I'll show you. I'm comin' to get ya , Freak!_

* * *

**Review reply:**

Girl with Life Full of Anime: Yep! the unexpected always happens.

bella-romeo: He sure does! Here's the update.

TheDelta724: Um…since people from opposite genders are not usually paired up to be roomies so…Sorry! please don't hate me!


End file.
